


[Podfic] Messiah

by Jinxy



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Body Worship, Collars, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Knifeplay, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:11:16] | Podfic of HannaM's <i><strong>Messiah</strong></i>.</p><p>He had been born for this moment, to kiss the bones of her feet as they wobbled uncertainly in the heels he had picked knowing they would suit her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Messiah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Messiah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755330) by [HannaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013072101.zip) [11MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013072102.zip) [6MB]

_Length: 11:16_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude to HannaM for giving me permission to record this fic. AND WHERE IS ALL THE STOKER FIC PEOPLE?!?!?
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
